Merrovian Empire
History See main article, History of the Empire Born from war and conquest, the Empire was the product of a single visionary who overthrew the previous corrupt government and established a new nation on principles of equality and honesty. Ecstatic over the prospect of a new age of freedom, the people rallied behind their new emperor, and supported him on a series of conquests over the next half-century that saw the entire south-east fall beneath the boot of the Merrovian Legions. When the Legions faltered during their attempted invasions of Raven and Felde, the momentum of the Empire's expansion faltered with them, and the diplomats took over. With the hovering threat of outright annexation, the other desert states willingly joined the Empire, until, with the amalgamation of Adele, the Empire has consumed all of the southern desert into itself. Geography See main article Cities of the Merrovian Empire The Merrovian Empire is a desert nation, from the wide empty expanse of its central plains to the rugged foothills of the Guardian Mountains. Only in its northern reaches does the terrain become more temperate, and the northwestern is a popular tourist destination. Economy The Merrovian Empire does not engage in a great deal of export, although it imports a great variety of commodities, which it purchases from the gold and gemstones acquired from the mines in the foothills of the Guardian Mountains. Taxation Taxation policy is a major internal issue in the Empire, with the Senate frequently at odds with the Emperor over it. Currently taxation stands at around fifteen percent, although it is considerably higher for foreigners trading with or within the Empire. This stance was a major factor in Adele's decision to amalgamate with the Empire. Demographics While human-dominated, the Merrovian Empire has a much lower urban population proportional to its size than comparable nations. In particular, the nomadic tribes of the central deserts remain in a state of semi-rebellion, which typically expresses itself in the form of insults and camel dung flung at passing Legions. Religion A single god is worshipped above all in Merrow - Hextor, the Scourge of Battle. The light flail is the symbol of both the church and the Empire, and the church's supremacy is unquestioned. Other religions do exist, most notably the deities of the demihumans, but there exists not a single overt temple to Heironeous, Pelor or Saint Cuthbert within the borders of the Empire. Politics and Government The Emperor is the unquestioned master of the Empire, ruling with an iron fist and the deathless loyalty of the Legions. Each legionnaire swears personal fealty to the emperor on joining the Legions, and these oaths are harshly enforced. The Senate, which is theoretically elected by the people but realistically selected and appointed by the other Senators, exists to advise the Emperor, but they possess no actual power. Military The Merrovian Legions are the best infantry force ever fielded. Disciplined, highly-trained and well-equipped, a Merrovian legionnaire is the equal of any five other infantry soliders in the world. While the Legions have been defeated, it has never been on an open battlefield or when facing an equivalent foe. All citizens of the Empire serve two years in the Legions when they come of age, and this service cannot be avoided without stigma. Culture The Merrovian Empire claims the greatest artists and playwrights in the world, a claim only bolstered by the recent addition of Adele to the Imperial Crown. Certainly, the major cities of the Empire are dazzling jewels of sophistication, although the poverty of the rural areas forms a disturbing counterpoint. Category:Countries